Who Am I
by KHsupergeek1288
Summary: At the city of Japan there was a little girl that dosent remember her past and wonders who she really is until she meet saix and gained his trust on being a member. What kind of adventure will she go through will she soon forget the memories more or will soon discover them in the prosses SORRY FOR THE BAD SUMMARY* this is my first fanfiction so NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

_**KHSG: hey everyone this is my FIRST fanfict I ever wrote so far so it may seem a little short depending on how much I wrote**_

_**Vanitas: and this WHole story was inspired by Vanitas-of-Darkness and helped setting up**_

_**KHSG: hey who invited you here? your suppose to do the diclaimers not the authors notes**_

_**Vanitas: oh fine**_

_**Diclaimers: KHSG does not own kingdom hearts or the characters just Izzy**_

Who Am I?

Chapter 1: New Member

Normal pov

In the middle of a huge city, there were many problems which involves crimes, murders, an so on but thing got worse. There was a little girl who looked and was running away from someone. She wore a black T-Shirt that looked torn up as if she was scratched, and her jeans were the same way. Her hair was a dark brown color; her bangs covered her eyes so no one can see them, and her skin was very pale with cuts on her face with blood.

"Stop please, leave me alone!" she screamed. There were these black bug looking monsters that were chasing her. "Please someone help me!"

? pov

I ran as fast as I can, but those things keep following me. I could use that weapon I have... _'No! I can't use that thing,' _I thought in shout, _'if I do, I'll go on a rampage again.' _It's true, I'll go attacking everyone I know. "What should I do?". Then I finally found a path to escape those things at the grave yard, but I was so tired I don't think I should even be here anymore. There was so many things going through my head I can't figure out. _'Why am I like this? Why do I have a weapon? Why do I barely remember anything? Why can I feel just pain and misery when I don't even have a heart?', _but the most important one is... "How am I still alive?"

Normal pov

Some where else in the city, there was a black looking portal that came out of no were and someone in a black coat with its hood up came.

"Where could this person be?" he said. "It'll take some time to find this 'new member'."

Then he heard something it sounded almost like crying. It was near a large oak tree at the grave yard were he saw a little girl staring at two graves with painfull tears on her face.

"You there," he asked "what are you doing here?"

She was a little shoked when she saw him, but she stayed quiet not to answer him. Even in this silents he was still curiouse about her apperance, but he was more concern about her red eyes, there lifeless as dolls eyes just doing... nothing.

"Could you at least give me your name," he asked her again "I'll even tell you my name if you want."

She gave him a confused look at his face, but she tried to tell him her name. "My...my name, ...is...Iz... Izzy."

"Izzy, that's your name?" He questioned. "Well now you told me your name," he then pull down his hood revaling his yellow amber eyes, his long sky blue hair, and his big X shaped scar on his fourhead. "my name is Saix, and your the person we were looking for."

He lifted his right hand showing the portal again leading her somewhere to go. "Come there is much to do." he told her

She started to follow Saix to the portal, but stopped and looked at the two graves for a while and went through the portal to see what will her life be now.

KHSG: well now we got that covered lets put our hands together for a special guest IZZY!

Izzy: ... um hi?

Saix: um kh shes still a little shy to new people remember

KHSG: oh right sorry

Vanitas: on the next chapter of Who Am I, Number VIVII: will this be my new home?

Xigbar: read it or I'll take your hear

KHSG: HEY DON'T RIP OFF SOUL EATER XIGBAR!


	2. Number XVII: this is my new home?

**KHSG: hey everyone I am back with another chapter for the story**

**Vanitas: well it took you long enough to do it**

**Xigbar: AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO USE THAT STUPID CHOP ON ME JUST FOR SOME STUPID LINE I DID**

**KHSG: for the last time it's called the Kingdom-Chop, Maka taught me that just be glad I use my hand**

**disclaimers: KHSG does not own kingdom hearts or the characters just her oc Izzy**

* * *

Who Am I

Chapter 2: Number XVII: This is my new home?

Izzy's POV

For what I remember so far I met a guy with strange sky blue hair, and took me through a portal to some where new. Then he said 'Your just the person we need' I think, but what did he meant by that? Once we got out of the portal, I noticed the place was really... white just white; even the plants are white weird.

"Now were going to have to go to the round room so we can make you a member of Organization XIII," he said "now some of them might be suspicious, but it's just how they are."

Well at least he's honest for that, but I'm still worried on what will happen. "And if you get a little scared, you can just be by my side ok?" Wait is he trying to protect me or something, it's not like the rest are bad... right?

* * *

We went through a lot of hallways to get to the round room, and just as I thought EVERYTHING is white. Maybe I should tell Saix why the have it like that.

"Were here." he said. The door looked about twelve or ten feet tall maybe the rom is big, the doors have weird symbols on it. It looked like a hearts upside down with the sides cut into circles, the top looked like a cross, but the sides looked like arrows instead. I felt a little chill in my spine, and hide behind Saix so he can protect me 'Wow I can't believe I just say that'.

The doors then open revealing a huge room with really tall chairs that might be a little uncomfortable if I ever sit in those. There was a guy sitting, he had long silver hair with dark skin, he also have amber eyes just like Saix. He had a grin on his like if he knew I would come.

"Good tidying friends," he started. "our new member has finally arrived to wear the coat."

"Don't worry about him," Saix whispered "just go on and stay calm."

I walked to the centre of the room which had the same symbol. Everyone was looking at me strangely, but one had a little smile on his face. He had jet black spiky hair with pale skin, and he also have amber eyes but his were different. His had a black coat on like everyone else, but it wasnt zipped up so it showed some weird clothing I couldn't explain.

"Young lady, what is your name?" the silver hair guy said. I was still nervous to say anything even with Saix, but I still have to say something.

"It's Izzy ssir." I said in a nervous tone.I started to shake a little due to the fears I have, I just need to introduce myself and I'm out-

"Hey Xemnas, I think you're scaring the little brat." one of the members said. He had an eye patch on his right eye with a huge scar on his face; his hair was in a ponytail by the looks of it.

"Xigbar its ok." the guy who prefered to be Xemnas said "My apologies my dear, my name is Xemnas. I'm the superior of Organization XIII, and now you are XVII here."

"Yea, yea whatever what about her name dude?" Xigbar said in an attitude.

"Well if we add a 'X' to it won't fit her at all. We didn't even do that to Vanitas."

"Fine Xemnas, whatever you say."

I was a little confused for what there even saying about my name, I didn't feel nervous at all. If this keep on going I'm just going to run for it.

"Now one of the my members will take you to your room." Xemnas continued "Zexion will you please?"

"Yes sir" said Zexion. He looked like some sort of emo person with long bangs; his hair color was greyish-blue and he's almost my hight, but he was a foot taller than me. He led my out of the room to go to mine, but I didn't know they made my room already.

* * *

We had a long walk and my legs are starting to really hurt. We been through a lot of surrtain room, along the way we passed by the other members and he kinda explain what kind of people or Nobodies they are even the one who was smiling back at the round room.

"Ok, here we are" Zexion said "this will be your room. I worked on it for a while so when ever you want me to change it, you can ask me. Oh and here's a few thing we got for you."

He gave me some sort of box thing that said 'WELCOME TO THE ORGANIZATION v-v' then left. Once I'd opened the door to my new room, it looked kind of ordinary 'Just the way I like it.' I thought. The walls were tan color with empty picture frames in different shapes and sizes, the was also a desk with a laptop with the same symbol on the cover. The bed just had some white covering as always since they use white. I placed the box on my new bed to see what's inside it. In the box had a black coat with some boots to match it with some new clothing to wear, it also had a journal with a pen incase if I wanna write on what happend. Then I notice there was more in the box, there were some pajamas? The top looked black and red striped and the bottom had some sort of white cat with a red bow and glasses, and in black it said 'HELLO KITTY'.

I grabed the journal to write down what just happend.

* * *

_**DAY 1**_

_**MY NEW LIFE**_

_** My first time in the organization here was really weird to me, how can they even live like this?**_

_** But I guess it's just normal around here and I might get use to it soon.**_

_** The members here are really cool though and I memorized their names just not much of WHAT they do.**_

_**XEMNAS I (eternal blades) creeps me out**_

_**Xigbar II (free shooter) they don't call him that for nothing**_

_**Xaldin III (something with wind) how can a guy like him carry all thoughs knives?**_

_**Vexen IV (frezzer I think) they say he experiment on you while you sleep...**_

_**Lexeaus V (silent hero) he's more silent than me**_

_**Zexion -VI (Illusionist) kind of emo but he likes to read like me VV**_

_**Saix -VII (Seeker of something) he's that one guy I trust when we first met**_

_**Axel VIII (Dancing flames) he wouldn't stop saying 'Got it memorized'**_

_**Demyx IX (something with water) he like to play his sitar alot and he's pretty funny**_

_**Luxord X (Gammbler) no kinding and he kind of a drunk**_

_**Marluxia XI (assasine) why does he have pink hair it looks gay on him**_

_**Larxene XII (something nocture ) note to self DO NOT PISS HER OFF**_

_**Roxas XIII (keybarer) he's cool and kind of nice**_

_**Xion XIV (also a keybarer) she's friends with Axel and Roxas and she didn't talk much too when she first got here**_

_**Vanitas XIVI (key of darkness) I don't know why but his hair reminds me of some one and he's kind of cute :3**_

* * *

****I stopped writing in the journal and hid it under my pillow. Now with this new life, what will come next in the morning. I turned around to see that heart shaped moon from my window and said my last words before I fell asleep. "I have a new family..."

* * *

KHSG: WHOA dramatic ending

Vanitas: it wasent that dramatic and did she mean 'cute'

KHSG you'll have to wait for that

Xigbar: hey can I make MY announcement now?

KHSG: Ugh fine

Xigbar: that line I said in the first chapter I can say that if this stroy gets at least 10 positive reviews so if you want me to say it keep on reviewing

KHSG: but that line tottaly ripped off soul eater what would the the creators think?

Vanitas: On the next chapter of Who Am I; My first mission: I have a weapon?


	3. My first mission: I have a weapon?

**Xigbar: Hey whats wrong with KH?**

**Vanitas: Oh she was so busy on making this chapter for Valentine she almost pass out**

**KHSG: But I still have the energy to the author notes so shut-**

**(passes out into sleeep)**

**Vanitas: told you **

**Disclaimers: KHSG1288 does not own kingdom hearts or the characters just her oc (p.s this chapter might be a death note crossover so we already know that)**

* * *

Who Am I

Chapter 3

My First Mission: I have a weapon?

* * *

_ It feels... so cold. There's only darkness here._

_ "Near," I heard I boy's voice, it sounded familiar. Then the darkness started to show something once it fade, it was some sort of old building but it was in the inside. There was these nine people here, and they seem to be staring at someone, is it me? "here some food for thought." I heard it again that same voice. "That notebook you have, and the one Izowa brought from the Japanese Task Force Headquarters." I saw who had that voice, it was a twenty-seven year old man with light brown hair with reddish-brown eyes, 'What am I seeing this, is this some sort of illusion?' I thought. "Are they both real?" he said. "At the moment only I know where the real notebook is." What's going on, what kind of notebook are they talking about? "If you really want to defeat Kira, as well test the notebook that Izowa was carrying, I guess you're just gonna have write down ether my name or Mikamis'. What is this guy talking about, this has to be some sort of dream._

_ "Oh it's not a dream." there was a different voice that time, but as soon I turn around no one was there. "It's the only way if its real." I start to notice he was messing with is watch, but why is he doing that? "Or fake!" It then flicks open revealing a piece of paper, then he tried to write on it. "He's in the pies of the notebook!" one of the others said. Then one of them grabbed his gun, and shot his hand away from the paper. His hand had a huge gash from the shot, and it was going down to the tip of his fingers; he tried to stop the bleeding but it only made it worst. "Matsuda you idiot, who the hell do you think your shooting at!" why am I seeing this?! "Don't screw with me!"_

Izzy..!

_"What was it all for then, what about your dad WHAT THE HELL DID HE DIE FOR?!" Matsuda yelled. "My dad, heheheh you mean chief Soichiro Yagami?" Soichiro... that name sounds so familiar, but why? "That's right Matsuda, in this world earnest people like him fight for justice they always lose. Do want a world were people like that are ment to be fools?" He called his own dad a fool, why would he say that? "I know you understand so kill the others, SHOOT THEM!" Then Matsuda started to shed in tears "You let your own father to his death, and now he's gone you call him a fool, and what about your sister I_ she almost died because of you do you call her a fool too?!" I didn't hear him say that girl's name, but I could have sworn he said my name._

Izzy... wake up!

_Everything went quiet. Then he started to continued to write on the paper, but with his blood instead. "His blood!" Then Matsuda shot him again, but only on his body four time which cause him to fall. "I'll kill him, I'll kill him HE HAS TO DIE!""Matsuda!" someone yelled and rush through the crowd to stop him, but the person got shot in the arm. I couldn't see the face , but I know it's a female girl. "Damn you," he stared to get up, but from all those shots he was in so much pain. "what the hell is this?" Why is this happening, I'm so confused with all of this yet I feel scared. "I_ what are waiting for, write down there names all of them, KILL THEM NOW!"_

* * *

**"**Izzy!" I woke up from that dream only to see me back in my room. I look to see who woke me up, and it was Saix; he had a worried face on him. 'Did I say something in my sleep?' "Izzy are you ok, I heard you screaming in your room so I had to check." My clock said it's only seven o'clock a.m, we only get up on eight. "No I'm fine. Just had a little nightmare." I said in a quiet tone. It wasnt just a nightmare, it was something else. "Well ok, you should head to the kitchen now," he responded, "Xaldin will be cooking something special for you." That's right, Xaldin always cook for the organization since the last person almost put the kitchen on fire which would probably be Axel.

* * *

As soon as I went to the kitchen I can already smell the food that Xaldin is making, the sweet smell of blueberry pancakes and the sound of sizzling bacon, but I was still concern about that dream I had, what was the reason I saw that? When I went to the table, the only person there was Vanitas 'Aw man why him?' I thought. I sat only one chair away from him so I won't be near him.

"Oh hey Izzy your just in time." Xaldin said as he notice me. He then sets down a plate with some eggs, three strips of bacon, and three blueberry pancakes with syrup already on them. 'How did he eve know these are my favorite?' I thought, I just really like blueberries so much even if there separate. "Well look at the cute couple waking up early." I heard Xigbar's voice behind me, but I didn't see him 'Wha?'. "Hey up here." I looked up and big surprize, he was there in a small portal. "Xigbar she barely came here and now you call us a 'couple'?" Vanitas said. "Sorry dude, but I checked my calendar and look what day is it." He showed us both the calendar, but all it said was 'Valentines Day' written in red on the fourteenth with a heart on it.

"That's right you two, today is valentines day and guess what.""What?" Vanitas questioned. "You and fuzzball here are on a mission together!" 'FUZZBALL?! What kind of nickname is that?!' I thought in anger, but I hardly know anything on valentine's day and why does my first mission have to be with Vanitas? "It's kind of good and kind of bad for one of you but the world you two are going is the place were we found fuzzball" Xigbar said in a nervous and funny tone. Well I think this might be a bad idea to go back there.

"Hey Izzy, your food is getting cold." Xaldin interrupted, I guess I was so focus on those two talking I forgot about breakfast. I cut up a piece of the pancakes so I could eat, but as soon I was about to everyone was staring at me with smiles on their faces. Then when I took me first bite from the pancakes, I was so shocked on the flavor I couldn't describe on how wonderful it tasted. "Guess she likes it then." Xigbar interrupted. "Now come on you two, you got to get your forms for the mission."

* * *

A few minutes later...

We got the form to our mission, but all it said was to find any heartless around here which is only just a quick recon. Vanitas had to open the dark corridor since I kind of suck at it, but we were able to get there anyway. The whole place looked the same when I left, but I get the strangest feeling that there's something lurking in the shadows.

"So this is the place you used to live," Vanitas said in a little surprized tone "it's pretty big, but why would you leave in a place like this?" He want's ME to tell him why I joined, that's so sweet but I don't even know anything on how or why I became a Nobody. "But there's no time to look around, were only here for a look out for heartless." I guess that's true, we do have to look for heartless. "Hey Izzy, what kind of person you were like anyway?" Ok he really means it this time, but should I tell him? That 'oh sorry I can't tell you because I have no memory.' what kind of person would believe that-

"HELP!" someone screamed. It was coming from down street, and we saw four heartless running for some reason. 'I'm I hearing thing or did someone said help?', but I didn't care I ran to the heartless to lure them to me so tha person won't get hurt. They go my attention to me, and I ran as fast as I could to get out of there 'Wow it's kind of ironic actually'. I ran farther and farther until I reached a dead-end "Crap." I said, I'm so dead what can I do, what should I do, I was so scared. Then everything was starting to fade to black... I'm getting sleepy... I... can't keep... conscience...

* * *

Vanitas pov

I tried to follow Izzy, but she's to fast to keep up I lost her, "Damit where could she be?" Then I saw a heartless running away from something with fear in its eyes; at least that what it looked like to me. I went to the path were the heartless came from, and what I saw was really horrifying. It was Izzy, but she seems different some how. I notice she had a weapon on her hand covered in black from the heartless, she had some sort of keyblade with a dark gray handle with a long silver bar, and the teeth of it was a heart-shape with two sides that is black and white; the key chain of it was some sort of apple, but it was kind of darker. I then started to notice her eyes were bright red like snake eyes which look kind of creepy.

"Izzy are you ok?" I asked. As soon I said that, she turned around to face me. She had a scared look on her face almost if she was about to cry, but I notice a tear coming down from her face to her blade. "Vanitas..." she said very faint, then her eyes turn back to normal and started to collapes while her keyblade disppeared. I went over her to help her get up, but she felt so weak I had to carry her and put her down somewhere to heal her.

* * *

Izzy's pov

Everything was starting to be more clear, what happend? Then last thing I remembered was being cornered by heartless and... oh no, I used that thing again. "Izzy." I heard Vanitas voice, but my vision was still blury, "Izzy are you ok?" I started to see clear now, we were somewhere eles in the city; it looked like a park with a huge field.

"You really had me scared there you know." I stared at Vanitas for a second then I tried to get up. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you that much, you must think I'm some sort of freak then." I said in a sad quiet tone, I bet he'll just leave me here then. "Of coures I don't." He said in a calm tone, "I'm just surprized on the weapon you had back there, what's it called anyway?" He's really not freaked out? That's the first time that anyone ever said to me. "Well it's kind of a weird name to some people, but I call it...""What was that?"" It's called Painless Death" I said as loud as I can, but it was still a little quiet.

"Well now we know there's heartless here, and now you found out your true weapon; you just need to master it that way you won't pass out again." Well I could try to master it I guess. "Um... Vanitas," I started in a calm tone, "there's something I want to show you.""What is it? he asked. We walked to the end of the park were at the right time for a perfect view. "Look over there, you'll be able to see the suntset." He turned his head to see it, and when he did his amber eyes started to sparkle with beauty for such a beautiful sunset. "Happy Valentines Day Vanitas." There was a long silents when I spoke.

"This is amazing." Vanitas said in a calm voice. "Well we should RTC already.""RTC, what does that mean?" I asked. "It means 'Return to Castle', but some of us don't say it much." He then opens a dark corridor to the castle, and he actually let me go first 'That's so sweet of him.' I thought.

Once we got back, all the light were off, I guess we were gone to long but I left the reports on the table so Saix can get it in the morning. We went back to our rooms later on, and man I was so tired but I still manage to change in to my pajamas. Then I heard a knock on my door, but once I opened it all there was just a simple rose with a note on it. I picked it up and see who left it here, but when I barely read the card I saw Vanitas name on the front.

* * *

**To: Izzy **

**From: Vanitas**

** I wanted to say 'thanks' for that sunset you showed me so I got you this rose from the park; it remind me of you so I had to pick it. Your really sweet to me and I never really had _THAT_ feeling before I ever met you, and ****I really hope you feel that way to.**

**-Happy Valentines Day, Vanitas**

* * *

He actually gave me this, this rose that reminds him of me. I went back to my room and stared to write down on my journal a little bit before I went to sleep since it's already nine o' clock p.m.

* * *

**Day 2**

**Special Day**

** At first I stared to have these strange dreams today, but I really don't no if there just illusions or just memories. I started to have my first mission with Vanitas, but that mission was the best day of my life except when I used my so called keyblade called 'Painless Death' but Vanitas said he'll help me master it so I won't 'pass out again' which is what he said. But those dreams, what was that point of me having them? Well I guess that won't happen again I hope, but that boy who was shot looked really familiar which caused a small pain in my chest, but I thought we don't have hearts. Maybe it's normal for me or something.**

* * *

Once I finished writing on my journal,I put away my journal back in to my pillow. Then I put the rose on the desk so I could think about putting a vase here for it; it was really nice though for Vanitas to give me a rose, I bet if we ever do get our hearts back I'll never forget about him as long as I live. "That'll be the day I'll never forget..." Then I finally went to sleep with a small smile on me.

* * *

**Vanitas: well that was a sweet chapter**

**Xigbar: And I barely have any postitive reviews on this story, come one people let me say me line!**

**Vanitas: Hey you wanted this way so you got it**

**Izzy: On the next chapter of Who An I, Mastering the keyblade: Will I pass or flunk?**

**Black*Star: YAHOO TIME FOR MY OPENING!**

**(KINGDOM-CHOP!)**

**KHSG: BLACK*STAR YOUR NOT IN THIS GOD DAMN STORY!**

**Xigbar: hey I thought you pass out already from no sleep**

**KHSG: I still feel a little tired but I still have the energy t-**

**(passes out again)**

**Xigbar: oh never mind she's still tired ^^**

**Everyone (except KH who is still tired): HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**


	4. master the Keyblade: will I pass or fail

**KHSG1288: Hello everyone! I'm sooooo sorry I didn't post this for...**

**Vanitas: you didn't post this for six months!**

**KHSG1288: ...what he said, but the reason is because my internet was down and I had to do some typing on my phone instead and this is as much as I can do**

**Xigbar: well it could be worse**

**KHSG1288: *glares at Xigbar*...shut up**

**Disclaimers: KHSG does not own Kindom Hearts, the characters, or Ryuk from Death Note**

**Izzy's thoughts: **'thought'

**Ryuks talking and thoughts: _"talking" 'thought'_**

* * *

Who am I

Chapter 4: Mastering the keyblade: Will I fail or flunk?

* * *

_ This place here... have I been here before?_

_ I started to wake up a bit, but it felt like I wasn't even awake any more. Once I fully woken up I was in some sort weird room, the wallpaper was a horizontal red and black stripe pattern with a white and red flooring too. There was hardly anything here but a record player playing some sort of slow dance music, a small stool with a flower-pot with a pure white rose and this chair I'm sitting on._

_ "I see your liking the music I picked for you." There was the voice I heard from my last dream I had, but from the moment I turned around I was frightened on what I saw. It was some sort of creäture with light blue skin with a black messed up hair cut, his eyes were yellow with really red pupils: he seems to be wearing a lot of black clothing but how much black can he even wear? He was also wearing a brown rob that looked kind of old._

_ "Who are you?" I asked in a calm voice even thought he IS kind of creepy. "So you don't remember me, well that's a shame even for me.""What do you mean, I could I remember some sort of weird monster?" Then from out of plain sight he vanished out of no where. The whole room started fade into black, and it started to change into something else._

_ It started to clear up a bit, and it started to show... my room? "This is the time all of this happen to you." I heard him again, but I guess he's not gonna show his face here any__way but what did he mean 'all of this happen to you?'. Then I started to hear a door outside of the room, I headed out the 'my room', but once I got out I saw that same boy from my last dream, except he looked younger like maybe sixteen or seventeen._

_ "LIGHT, wait up!" Someone yelled for that boy, that voice sounded familiar. "Well if you just walk faster you would have been so far away from me." Light said in a little humor tone. "Oh will you stop already, just because I walk slow doesn't mean I'm so far away from you." Then I saw her, that girl with him, it was... me but different. Her hair was shorter and lighter than mine, she was also wearing a teal jacket with a brown long skirt that matches with it; she also seems to be wearing small black glasses. "Well we shouldn't waste any time anyway.""Yea, yea I know that weird notebook you found said 'the person's name in that notebook shall die' crap whatever." A notebook... didn't he mentioned about a notebook from my last dream?_

_ They started to go upstairs to the room, but since it's a dream I simply just watch on whatever they're doing. Light put down his school bag and opening to grab a black notebook. He sat down on his chair and place the notebook down on his desk, but when I was about to take a closer look the notebook and them disappeared for some reason._

_ "Hey what gives man?" I yelled in an irritated tone. There was no respond to the creäture once I said that, then everything started to go back to the other room I was in. I saw the creäture once the room was restored, he was in the chair looking like he was board or something. "Sorry I stopped there, your time is almost up and I really don't want to continue since it's so boring." he said. I started to get a little worried and this guy still didn't tell me his name. "But wait, I still didn't get your name. How can I be sure to even trust you if I don't know your name?" Then he grabbed me to my waist really tight with a small grin on his face, "Oh so you want to know what my name is?" His grip was getting tighter and tighter for every second a started to lose my breath. "Well I'll just give you one small hint. I am the shimigami-"_

* * *

"RYUK!"

I woke up back to my room again feeling a little scared from that monst- no **Shimigami**. 'Why would he be in my dream anyway? Do we have some sort of connection?' I thought, There has to be some reason on why he would be doing this to me. I got up from my bed to change into my usual clothing and cloak to get ready for my keyblade training, but I'm still not sure if I could master it; its like it has a mind of its own, but I guess it's nothing sine sooner or later I'll master it... I hope.

* * *

I walked to the kitchen for the usual thing I would get, even thought I've been here for three days or so. Vanitas was there at the table looking like he was actually waiting for me in a little glad mood. "Hey Vanitas." I said in a quiet shy tone. "Oh hey Izzy, you ready for your training?" I gave him a simple nod to 'yes' since I was so excited to do this with him.

"Hate to ruin the moment " Someone said. I turned around and it turns out it was Marluxia who said that. "she won't be with you, she'll be with Roxas today." 'Ruining it was right to me...' I thought. "But don't worry, I already told everyone you need to train to master your keyblade so now everyone can help you if need to learn any new move's or spells." Well I guess that would be ok I guess, but I'm still don't think I'll be able to master it even if I try. Then out of no were Xigbar ran to me for some sort of hug. "Oh man fuzzball I didn't know you had a keyblade." he said in a somewhat cheerful tone. "And don't worry, I'll make sure you master it just like the others." He then let go of me from his 'hug' which was kind of unlike him to me in a way.

Saix then showed up with the papers of our missions and Marluxia was right, I am going to be with Roxas. It said were going to some place called 'Twilight Town' or something. "The superior thought it might be better if you go to twilight town for a little inspection." He then turned around with a small smile on his face and patted my head very gentle. "Good luck, don't get in too much trouble." He continued to walk to the others to give them their missions. 'He's really worried about me?' I thought, 'No one has ever been worried about me since... hmm guess I still can't remember, but I'm glad Saix cares for me, kind of like if he's family to me.'

"Well that's new," Xigbar said. "it's been forever since we seen him smile like that." 'He really never smiled before?' I thought. Well I guess that explains why some of the members call him a grump I guess. Then Roxas showed up looking a bit sleepish for some reason and stared to speak "Hey guys... (Yawn) did I miss anything?" I gave him the mission slip that Saix gave me so he'll know, but once he read through the paper he looked like he had blank expression. Then he looked at me with a small smile "So were teamed up today huh? This will be just great we might even get to know each other better once were done with the recon." Roxas... it's like everyone treats me like family here, maybe I did make the right choice for this life. "HEY FUZZBALL!" Xigbar yelled from far away. "What are you doing just standing around for? You got a mission to take care of." Ok maybe I was thinking to long for that moment.

* * *

Once we exit from the dark corridor, I started to feel a warm breeze blow on my hair. The building of the town was an orange like color like the sunset. There was also some shops for items and some weapon gears for our weapons, 'Why would they have these anyway?'. We started to look around for any heartless sighting here, but so far there was absolutely none whatsoever. 'This mission really sucks...' I thought in a disappointed voice.

"Wow..." Roxas muttered, "I never realized this mission would be... boring." Guess I was right about that after all. We continued walking along the street until I bumped into someone. "Oh... um sorry..." I said in a quiet voice, 'I really need to speak up now an then.', but he grabbed my coat with a furious look on his face. He was a blond teenage boy with light blue eyes; he's wearing some sort of huge black beanie that has the symbol 'Hikari' or 'Light' stitched in grey. He was also wearing a sleeveless shirt with a zipper; he was also wearing a long, also sleepless, greyish white coat, and his pants looked kind of baggy for him, but he stuffed some of it in his shoes.

"You think you can mess with me you little brat?!" he yelled, "Because when you mess with me, you're in for a real beat down!" _**'Is this guy really seriouse?You can beat him in five minutes.**_' I heard a familiar voice. _'Ryuk? Is that you?'_ I said in thought. "Hey are listening to me!?" the man yelled again to snap me out of thought. "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to bump into you." I said in a little scared voice. "Well if you think you can get- wait what?" He stared to put me down once I said that looking a little confused. "I said I'm sorry. It was my fault for bumping into you so if you could forgive me please." There was a short silence until someone interrupted.

"Hey Seifer!" It was a dark-skinned teenage boy who looks taller than the other or 'Seifer. He had brownish black hair with side burns, but there smaller than Xaldins. He was wearing an orange shirt with black looking small flames on the right. He was also wearing a neckless with a lighting bolt on it. The other one that was with him was a short girl with light purple hair with bright red eyes with a serious look on her face. She was wearing a shirt similar to Seifers except it's zipped up all the way it it's blue. "Me and Fuu were looking for you y'know!" Then they started to look at me and Roxas. "Newcomers?" The girl or 'Fuu' said.

"No were just looking around for something." Roxas said. "We should probably go, sorry for the trouble." We started to leave, but Seifer grabbed my shoulder but not in a rough way. "Hey wait a minute, I didn't get your name." 'You should tell him, you might be good friend if you go here again.' I heard Ryuks voice again. "It's Izzy sir." I said in a polite way. "My name is Seifer, and this is Rai and Fuu. We make sure that this place is well and done." I simply smiled at him for introducing himself and his friends, they seem cool. Then Fuu walked to me and gave me something, it was a hair-clip with a white plastic rose on it with a fake pure black jewel on the center. "Meet again soon?" She said with a small smile on here face.

"Sure." I replied to her. "The next time I see you guys, I hope we'll have a lot of cool stuff to do." I put the hair-clip on my hair to hold my bangs to my right side on my face, and me and Roxas left to continue on our mission.

* * *

It's been almost thirty-five minutes since we got here and we still didn't find anything unusual. Right now were at some sort of train station in Twilight Town with some sort of huge clock tower. Then once we only took a few steps, I started to notice some sort of black looking small fog going around us. I turned around and saw some sort of humongous heartless that half as tall as the tower. It was black with a heart shape hole on the middle of his chest; his face was covered in black tentacles, but you can still see his bright yellow eyes through them.

"Great," I heard Roxas with a little irritated look on his face "we have to face this again." By the way he look, I bet he already faced this thing. _**'Hey, why don't you let me handle him?'**_ I heard Ryuk's voice. 'Are you sure? I still can't master this thing, and I might end up hurting Roxas.' Then everything started to fade to black again... Starting to feel... sleepy... **_'Don't worry, you can trust me.'_**

* * *

Roxas pov

We have to go against the darkside, I just hope Izzy can handle this thing. Then when I turned around, Izzy just collapse on the floor. "Izzy!" I manage to catch her in time before she reaches the floor, but for some reason she feels different. She was starting to move a little so I let her go, but once I did that she summoned her keyblade with a serious look on her face. Then I notice that her eyes were bright red, almost like snake eyes.

"Izzy, are you ok?" I asked, but she didn't answer back. Then she ran straight to darkside and jumped on his head and stab him, but the darkside grabbed her and starting to crush her. She wasnt showing any emotion from the crushing she's handling and was trying to escape from the grip. Once she did, she landed near me without a single scratch on her! 'What's up with Izzy?' I thought 'She's acting like a different person.' Then darkside started to lift his hand in the air and smash through the floor creating a portal for the heartless to show up. I started to run straight to the darksides hand so he'll take damage, but a bunch shadow heartless were blocking my way.

"Out of my way!" I screamed. I stared to attack them from left to right, but they won't stop coming to me. Then Izzy ran past me and all the shadows disappeared in a flash, and started to attack the head instead which gave me a chance to attack his hand in time. The darkside started to get up and use his other hand to make a electric field heading straight for us.

"Look out Izzy!" I screamed again. She jumped over the field and destroyed more of the shadows to head straight to the darkside again. Then I did the same and land a final blow on the darkside straight in the head. It was starting to collapse straight to Izzy so I had to grab her by the shoulder just in time for it to disappear.

"Whew, That was a close one right Izzy?" I asked, but Izzy was just laying there with her eyes closed on her back. "Izzy are you ok?!" She didn't respond, but she was starting to breathe a little. 'She's ok, calm down'.

* * *

Izzy's pov

I was starting to gain continents on me. Everything was starting to lit up. Then I saw Roxas with a worried look on his face and the heartless seems to be gone.

"Hey, are you ok?" He said still looking worried "You gave me a little scare when you were uncontinents for a while."

"I'm sorry." I said in a quiet disappointed voice. Then Roxas pat me on the back with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, the only thing that matters is that your fine." He stood up and took out his hand to help me up. "But I got to say, those were some amazing moves back there. Were did you even learn that?" I can't really tell him because I have no idea what just happened back there. "Um... well you see..."

"HEY!" someone screamed. It was Axel that showed up; he must have finished their mission as well. "Did I miss something important?" Axel asked. I shook my head 'no' for a response, but he didn't look convinced for that lie. "OK fine don't tell me, but it's not my business so I understand." he said with a small chuckle. They started to head to the train station while I try to leave, but then someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and it turns out it was only Roxas.

"Hey why don't you come with us?" he said. Then Axel started to drag me like a rag doll.

"Come on don't be shy you can come." Axel said. What could they even do in the train station?

* * *

Once we reach to the top, I was really surprised on how high were! We were close to the clock that it clearer for me to see how it looks.

"Hey Izzy," Axel said. Him and Roxas were sitting on the edge of the clock tower with goofy grins on their face. "come here and sit down."

I walked over to them and sat near Roxas, but i was still shy so i had to sit a little far away from them. Then Roxas handed me a sky blue ice cream bar to me. I was a little confused at first, but I grabbed it anyway.

"It sea-salt ice cream, it's really good." he said. I took a bite from the bar and the way it tasted was first kind of salty the it started to have a sweet taste too like if there blend together.

"It's great." I said. I continued to eat the bar from the last bite, but then I felt pain in my head but it wasent too seriouse.

"Hey becareful," Axel said. "you don't want to get brain freeze do you?"- I shook my head 'no' to respond-"You don't talk much do you?"

_**'Well he does have a point,'**_ Ryuks voice said. _**'you havent talk much since you got here'**_

"Shut up..." I muttered. "What was that?" Axel questioned.

"Oh... nothing sorry." I replied.

* * *

Axel,Roxas and I went back to TCTNW (The Castle That Never Was) and gave Saix our reports. I was still worried about what happened in my mission with Roxas, I guess my first try of my keyblade was...

**A FAILER T-T**

But it WAS my first try so whatever

**_"We'll I wouldn't say it was a failure to me, we were a great team!"_ **Ryuk's voice said. 'Yeah you did most of the work while I was uncontinence through the fight.' I replied in annoyance. Then ,without paying attention,I into someone. I try to see who I bumped into, but it was only Xion still with her hoodie on.

"Oh sorry Xion." I apologized. She didn't say anything, but bowed her head a little and left.

* * *

I continued to walk to my room, but I still don't get much on this castle so I end up lost a little. Then I finally saw my room.

"Oh thank god.." I said as I rushed to my room. I quickly opened my door then slowly closed it once I got inside. I grabbed my pajamas and my journal and did my usual thing to write.

* * *

**Day 3**

**Lesson: 1**

**Well I got my first lesson on my blade, but it end up a failer because of the shimigami name Ryuk controlled me on a fight me and Roxas we were in. I'll end up seeing him again soon, but I still need to work hard on mastering my blade. Also I might end up with those dreams again, and every time I see them I end up remembering a few things maybe about my old self. I'm not sure really**** if there just illusions or something like that. And for now on, every time I finish a mission I'll go to Twilight Town to see Roxas and Axel and have ice cream with them.**

* * *

I closed my journal and put it back where it belongs, but before I got to bed I noticed that the flower Vanitas gave me now has a small grey flower-pot. There was a note on it so I picked it up.

* * *

**Izzy, Vanitas told me you had a flower in your room so we got this for you before we leave. Hope you like it.**

**-Zexion & Marluxia**

* * *

Well that does explain somethings I guess. I laid down on my bed under the covers and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**KHSG1288: ello everyone!**

**Vanitas: what was that?**

**KHSG1288: sorry I recenty got adicted to 'Doctor Who'**

**Xigbar: Which might be the other reason you finished too long**

**KHSG1288: hey thats not true!**

**Izzy: on the next chapter of 'Who am I' Ryuk the Shimigami: Is he a guy to trust?**

**KHSG1288: See ya!**


End file.
